Mi Familia
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: When Kelly overhears that Annabelle was facing the prospect of returning home to Carnaby, she had to step in. But helping Belle out had meant that she had to abandon her carefree plans and introduce Belle to her family. How bad could it be?
1. Change Of Plans

Kelly Jones dreaded this day but this time she dreaded it even more than usual. The day she would have to return home for a painful, unbearable and generally boring two weeks. But could she really consider her parents' home? Wasn't home supposed to be where you were happiest? Yes, Kelly decided, it was. So Kelly wasn't really going home, she felt more at home at St Trinians. Kelly wasn't going home; instead she was taking a painful holiday that happened to be at her parents' home. So, like every school holiday Jones would use any and every excuse possible to get out of spending her time off with her parents and family. Half the time Kelly purposely got herself arrested for the school holiday and when the time came to return to St Trinians then she would have Polly erase both her record and any evidence pinned on her. But most of the time she would simply visit Polly, Andrea and Taylor. Despite all of her dread at the thought of going home and her silent moans, Kelly did love her parents; in fact she couldn't imagine a life without them. Jones loved them dearly, it was the constant nagging and frustration they gave her that she didn't like.

The raven haired Head Girl had it all planned out, this time she would be spending her two weeks pestering Polly. She would manage to 'accidently' mess up the Geek's technology and probably delete some of her research just to see the cartoon style steam whistle from Polly's reddened ears. Kelly would also turn her close friend's room upside down and make it look as if a tornado had travelled through, just for shits and giggles. Then at night Kelly would watch Polly hack into some database and read all types of blackmail material on the current politicians from said database. Kelly always enjoyed staying at Polly's, never a dull moment when there's a quick tempered Geek around to prank and generally annoy. If Polly ended up kicking her out like she had done many times before, then Kelly would take a trip to Taylor's chaotic house and brush up on her vandalism art alongside Taylor. Yes, it was all planned out. So why was the infamous Kelly Jones suddenly spending her freedom from the responsibilities of Head Girl with her family? A sudden change of heart? Home sickness? A dead pet? No. The answer was simply the pool of brunette curls that lay rested upon her, snuggled in close and rising and falling with each breath methodically.

Kelly Jones sighed and pulled the sleeping girl closer to her. She was her kryptonite, her Achilles heel, her Annabelle. Jones smiled to herself, Annabelle was hers in more ways than one and it was for that reason Kelly was going back to her parents' house. When she overheard Annabelle and Chelsea talking about their plans for the holidays and heard that Annabelle was facing the prospect of returning home to her father. Jones couldn't believe her ears, only her Belle would be that stupid. Did the girl not realise that Miss Fritton would gladly have her for the holidays? Knowing Belle, she knew that and knowing Belle she didn't want to ask her aunt. So that left Kelly and Kelly being Kelly had to jump in and save the day, it was just in her nature to do so. But helping Belle out had meant that she had to abandon her carefree plans. It was worth it if it meant she would spend two more weeks with Belle then it was most defiantly worth it, Kelly decided.

The alarm went off with a dream shattering loudness that made Kelly want use the damn thing as a target in anger management, why Belle had sent the stupid thing was a mystery. There was no need for an alarm clock at St Trinians; the place was loud enough in a morning without that addition of noise. Kelly had her own personal alarm clock any way, the pointless argument between Andrea and Taylor every morning always woke the Head Girl up effectively and on time. Belle's head instantly shot up at the repetitive sound, head butting Kelly's jaw in the process. "You really must stop doing that," Jones groaned as she rubbed her freshly throbbing jaw, "Or I'll have no teeth left."

"I'm sure it didn't hurt that much. Do what you're always telling Chels to do and man up." Annabelle grinned before planting a soft, sweet kiss on Kelly's awaiting lips, "Now let's finish packing." The Head Girl groaned; how she hated that word!

A few hours and a large tribe war later, it was time to depart and Kelly was still dreading introducing Belle to her parents. It wasn't because they didn't approve of Kelly's sexuality, they didn't care about that, it was because Kelly knew what her family were like; annoying, over the top and of course very embarrassing. Last time Kelly brought someone home, her charming mother brought out the baby photos and her dad stood there with a face like a slapped arse. Now that was an awkward day. The Head Girl sighed; there was nothing she could do about it now. If things didn't work out in her favour then she would just have to either put up with it or grab Belle's hand and drag her to Polly's or Andrea's. Once the final car, carrying a protesting First Year away, left the grounds, Kelly picked up her and Belle's cases. She couldn't put this off any longer and she knew it, besides it was only for a week. How bad could it be?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was going to be up no Valentines but Prince Charming called and Cinderella spent her day sat on a wall, then the rest of the weeks been a tad hectic and depressing. <strong>_

_**Review because I know the ending to UGAMS or tweet me because the sun melted my snowman Fred, he was my prom date ;[**_


	2. The Homely Effect

The car ride to Kelly's presumed doom was surprisingly pleasant. The two St Trinians laughed, ate and sang along to the music blasting out of Kelly's car whilst the Head Girl drove Belle and herself towards her parents' house. Kelly smiled widely as she cruised down the motorway; all of her previous worries about returning home seemed to float away in the trail of dust she left behind. Jones loved it when she drove; it made her feel free and alive. Plus she loved destroying the petty, supposed boy racers hopes and dreams when she left them eating her words and she just loved destroying things in general.

Sadly, for Kelly anyway, the blissful journey had to come to an end. Slowly, Kelly turned down a peaceful country lane. Annabelle couldn't help but watch the scenery flash by her, the young Fritton had always enjoyed watching the world go by around her. It had always helped her to relax and brought her comfort like painting did to Miss Fritton. The world was always there, waiting to be watched, when nobody wanted to know her, especially in the days before she had found friends and a family at St Trinians. She watched the trees blur past the window, and then it occurred to her. Today she would learn more about Kelly and probably be one of a few people to meet her family. That thought both excited her and made butterflies flutter around inside of her.

The Head Girl had never mentioned anything about her life outside of St Trinians; it was all one big mystery. Naturally, Polly knew all of the tiny details about Jones ad where she came from, the Geek only knew that because of their close friendship. No other Geek; minus Polly, could hack into Kelly's files. So because of that and with Polly keeping quiet, Annabelle had no idea about what it was she was about to walk into. The brunette took a glance at Kelly, maybe if she asked for a quick briefing on each family member she would feel more at ease? Belle didn't have time to voice her question as Kelly instantly melted the younger girl's thoughts away with nothing but her gentle touch. Flight or fight time.

Kelly gripped her steering wheel with irritation as she pulled up outside of her front door, she hated this place more than Cheltenham and Verity combined together. If she had to spend her freedom here to protect Belle from that bastard father of hers then so be it, she reminded herself sternly. She would have to put up with the typical parents and if they hated Belle? Kelly didn't care; Belle came first in her life now. Fuck them, she added in her thoughts. The irritated St Trinian removed her hands from the suffering steering wheel and slid her left hand into Annabelle's dainty right hand. "Ready?" Jones asked with a reassuring smile. Fritton nodded her head and smiled back giving Kel's hand one last squeeze before reaching for the car door.

Once the two teenage lovers had collected their bags from the boot of the car, they made their way up to the front steps hand in hand. Belle couldn't help but sigh at the way the warm sun rays caressed her soft skin. The younger girl looked around at her beautiful surroundings, she didn't know what it was she was expecting but it defiantly wasn't this. The outside of the house was almost as breath taking as the raven haired girl with her arm holding Belle close. The house looked big on the outside; the bricks seemed to sparkle in the sun light which made the building seem perfect. Belle glanced up towards the roof and began to admire the cross hatched pattern of the Tudor styled house. To Belle, this was the perfect place for raising the perfect family.

Kelly swung the door open and guided Annabelle into the elegant house. Belle's eyes quickly scanned the room; it was large and very open. The walls were painted in a creamy white that made the room appear both modern and less cluttered; the floor was a simple laminate wood flooring that added to the breath taking effect of the room. The family pictures on the wall made Belle's bubble of nerves appear in her stomach once again, what if Kelly's family didn't like her? She knew Carnaby probably wouldn't like Kelly but he didn't matter anymore, her Aunt was family and Auntie approved. What would happen to her and Kelly if her family didn't think she was worthy of their daughter? Annabelle Fritton was positive of one thing; she wouldn't be able to handle it if Kelly didn't want her because of her family.

Jones slung her holdall, which contained some of her belongings, onto one of the leather seats. She was here now so she might as well treat the place like home even if it wasn't. Sighing, Kelly glanced around in the hope that nobody was home. Judging by the mess of video games, beer bottles and empty pizza boxes she guessed that her parents weren't yet home but one of her two siblings were. Kelly's shoulders slumped, if only she was lucky enough to be born an only child like Chelsea or Celia. "Well Belle," Kelly grinned as she faced her girlfriend, "This is home."

"It's nice, brilliant in fact." Fritton grinned back, "Those baby pictures on the wall really do add to the homely effect."

"We'll burn them later," Kelly said before picking up her bag and taking Belle's, "Might as well unpack first."

Annabelle followed Kelly out of what she presumed was the lounge, down the sleek corridor and up two flights of stairs towards the third and final floor of the house. She only caught a glimpse of the rest of Kelly's house but it still felt homely and warm to her, it seemed normal. Then she looked back at the girl who had caught her eye from the first second, she couldn't imagine how Kelly could have came from here. The Head Girl was often cold around most of the girls, Belle thought that was a reflection of her back ground, but coming from a seemingly loving house it didn't seem possible.

Kelly relaxed instantly as soon as she was on the third and final floor of her parents' house, this was her sanctuary. Nobody ever came up here to disturb her, it was the one place in the house where she could escape family life and stresses. This was Kelly's room, well floor would be a more accurate label for the space. Annabelle couldn't figure out if she should be shocked or if she could grin, now this place seemed more like Kelly. The room wasn't pink and fluffy or dark and troubled, it was in the middle of that scale. There was no colour scheme or any evidence of a particular theme. It felt as if the furniture and other items in there was just whatever Kelly had found at the time. Clearly the mysterious Kelly Jones didn't care for matching furniture.

Kelly's bedroom wasn't grand and flashy like the rest, it was the complete opposite. The attic bedroom had bare brick walls with posters, some faded and some new, plastered on them without a care. The floor was a dark laminate flooring that matched the walls and created an almost homely effect. The wide open space mixed with the small details, such as books and clothes strewn everywhere, mixed with objects such as the small kitchen in the far corner reminded Belle of a student apartment. Relativity cheap and cheerful but with a welcoming aura that attracted all the right type of people. "Now this is more like you," Fritton commented.

"Well, this is my room. Do you honestly think that I would decorate it like some jumped up snob who had a stick up their arse?" Kelly answered with her typical eye roll.

"Why do you have your own floor anyway?" Annabelle said as she made her way over to Kelly's bed.

"Because I threw everything out of the attic, dumped it in my older brothers room, moved all my stuff up here and had Polly and the gang help me convert the place all while my parents were on holiday. They couldn't be bothered to argue about it and pay to change everything back so now this is my space." Kelly smiled and then she too moved towards the bed.

Jones threw herself, front first, onto her bed next to her teenage lover with a soft smile on her lips. Finally she could relax, she wouldn't have to worry too much about the St Trinian army she led. For a whole two weeks (or one depending on how much trouble her girls got in) Kelly could be a normal, hell raising, hormonal and often lazy teenager. She felt all her stress and worry and tension just float away like smoke from a burning incense stick. Kelly couldn't think of a better way to spend her freedom then with the girl sitting close to her. Heaven, Kelly thought.

It didn't take long, and it never usually did, for things to get heated between the two. Annabelle just thanked her lucky stars that an innocent First Year hadn't interrupted the exchange and had been expose to that sort of behavior before she was ready. Yes it was pure bliss, for both of them. Up until the point when Kelly's parents came home, now that wasn't at all awkward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was supposed to be finished and uploaded last week but I had a Spanish oral and Maths exam on the same day that I needed to revise for and lets face it, those are my worst subjects :']<strong>_

_**Review and I might somehow show you my excellent drawings of Kelly's house, they're better then that dude who cut off his ear **_


End file.
